Regreso a Konoha
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sonrió con alegría por primera vez en 10 años. Su plan maestro se había puesto en marcha, un plan con el que finalmente se cumpliría su mayor anhelo, la destrucción de Konoha.


**REGRESO A KONOHA**

_Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. No me demanden._

El grupo de ninjas se movía con gran sigilo y velocidad por entre el bosque. Era un grupo muy numeroso, pero aún así pasaban completamente desapercibidos para un observador común, y para alguno experimentado también, ya que estos no eran ninjas comunes, estaban al nivel de un jounin y algunos de ellos en un nivel superior. Todos ellos llevaban protectores frontales con el dibujo de un zorro grabado en el centro.

El grupo seguía avanzando sigilosamente eliminando y haciendo desaparecer a cualquier ninja que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Con una señal el líder del grupo detiene el avance parándose sobre la rama de un gran árbol flanqueado por sus dos fieles guardaespaldas, Maya una pelirroja que cargaba una gigantesca guadaña conectada a una larga cadena enrollada en su brazo derecho y Takako una morena que en su espalda cargaba 2 afiladísimas Katanas.

Dos ninjas, que eran los de más alto rango del grupo saltaron hasta la rama del árbol donde estaba su señor y se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante él mientras este permanecía en silenció observando el inmenso bosque que estaba frente a ellos.

El hombre vestía un traje ninja negro con diseño de llamas en un fuerte color rojo en las mangas y parte baja del los pantalones y cargaba una katana en su espalda. Era de estatura media, cuerpo fuerte y bien formado, su larga cabellera amarilla caía hasta la mitad de su espalda y era sujetada en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, un par de mechones caían a cada lado de su rostro que tenía tatuado 3 líneas en cada mejilla que asemejaban bigotes, sus ojos, que alguna vez fueron de un hermoso color azul ahora eran de un intenso color rojo con una mirada profunda y llena de odio.

En su cabeza estaba lo que talvez fuera lo más particular de todo. Llevaba un protector frontal que lo reconocía como ninja, pero tenía la forma de la cabeza de un zorro y el kanji de "Kyuubi" estaba grabado justo en el centro.

-- A partir de aquí entraremos en territorio de Konoha. Hay que redoblar las precauciones.

-- Como ordene, Dark-Sama -- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-- Kysaka -- llamó el hombre con voz autoritaria haciendo que el ninja que respondía a ese nombre se adelantara y se arrodillara frente a él.

-- Toma a tu grupo y partan a tomar posiciones. Ataquen los puntos que acordamos en cuanto vean la señal y no dejen ningún sobreviviente.

-- Como usted ordene, Dark-Sama -- dijo el ninja y desapareció. Segundos después el 60 de los ninjas se adentró rápidamente en el bosque sin hacer el menor ruido.

El hombre conocido como Dark y que alguna vez se llamó Uzumaki Naruto sonrió con alegría por primera vez en 10 años. Su plan maestro se había puesto en marcha, un plan con el que finalmente se cumpliría su mayor anhelo, la destrucción de Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 años antes...

Habían cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, casas destruidas e innumerables incendios. Una gran parte de Konoha presentaba estas mismas condiciones y el causante de toda esa muerte y destrucción no era otro más que Orochimaru. El antiguo discípulo de Sandaime y líder de la Aldea Ninja del Sonido había lanzado finalmente el ataque que tanto temía la gente de Konoha.

Los sobrevivientes de esta terrible batalla estaban ahora alrededor de la persona que había logrado poner fin a esa carnicería y llevar la victoria al pueblo que lo vio nacer, la persona que se había jugado la vida por proteger Konoha y sus seres queridos, la persona que había logrado poner fin a la existencia del mismísimo Orochimaru, pero en vez de observarlo con respeto, agradecimiento o admiración lo observaban con sorpresa y miedo, pero por sobre todo, con desprecio.

Naruto estaba tendido en suelo tratando de recuperarse del esfuerzo mientras veía como la gente se reunía alrededor de él guardando una prudente distancia.

Podía ver a Sakura aún llorando la muerte de Sasuke, a Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, los maestros de estos y todos los ninjas de Konoha, viéndolo con miedo, y en algunos casos, con desprecio y odio.

Naruto supo lo que significaban esas miradas, las había visto cuando niño, pero no con tanta intensidad como ahora. Intentó levantarse para poder explicar lo que ocurrió pero un Kunai se le clavó en una de sus piernas imposibilitando que se le levantara.

-- ¡Es un monstruo! -- gritó uno.

-- ¿Lo vieron, el demonio salió de él¡Hay que matarlo! -- dijo otro.

-- Hay que matar al niño Kyuubi ahora, no podemos perder la oportunidad -- dijo una mujer.

-- Esta débil, es nuestra oportunidad¡Matémoslo!

-- ¡ESPEREN! -- gritó desesperado Naruto mientras se ponía de pie -- Yo no soy Kyuubi. El está sellado dentro de mi, solo ocupé su poder... soy Uzumaki Naruto.

-- ¡Cállate Demonio! -- gritó uno lanzándole una piedra a la cara que lo botó de bruces al suelo.

-- Todos vieron como se transformó, es el Kyuubi, es una amenaza -- dijo el mismo sujeto incitando a los demás -- Por años hemos tenido que aguantar a este monstruo entre nosotros y es momento de ponerle fin. Vieron lo que hizo, no podemos dejarlo con vida.

-- ¡SI, QUE LO MATEN! -- gritó la gente.

Naruto estaba congelado escuchando y viendo como la gente de Konoha, la misma gente por la que había luchado arriesgando la vida se preparaba para matarlo.

-- Pero... yo... luché por ustedes... lo hice por Konoha... -- logró decir Naruto pero su voz se perdió entre los gritos de la gente.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que terminar así?. se preguntó Naruto. El había peleado para defender su hogar y a sus seres queridos de Orochimaru, él jamás podría lastimarlos, pese a todo los malos tratos el amaba a esa gente, amaba a Konoha y deseaba convertirse en Hokage para poder protegerlos, proteger la felicidad de todos¿Es que nadie podía entender eso?

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando las primeras piedras impactaron su cuerpo y no pudo evitar recordar como es que las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto.

**/FASHBACK/**

_Hace algunas hora la otrora pacífica aldea ninja de Konoha había sido remecida con una explosión que botó una gran parte de los muros que la protegían por donde luego entró un ejercito de ninjas del Sonido junto con numerosas serpientes de dimensiones descomunales y que fueron las principales causantes de la mayoría de los destrozos._

_En un principió Konoha fue tomada con la guardia baja y sufrió graves y dolorosas pérdidas, como la de Mitarachi Anko muerta a manos del propio Orochimaru, el querido Iruka-Sensei que murió valientemente protegiendo a sus alumnos y el clan Hyuga que fue masacrado por las fuerzas de Orochimaru ya que era el clan más poderoso de Konoka y el que podía darle mayores problemas. Murió casi toda la familia principal y gran parte de la secundaria, ente las victimas el líder del clan Hiashi Hyuga y sus dos hijas Hanabi y Hinata._

_Pasada la sorpresa inicial los ninjas de Konoha lucharon valerosamente para defender su hogar y sus seres queridos y pese a la inmensa mayoría numérica de sus enemigos lograron hacerlos retroceder y someterlos en algunos sectores, pero aún así la batalla seguía a favor de Orochimaru y los suyos que eran comandados por su nueva mano derecha, Uchiha Sasuke._

_Apenas Naruto divisó al Uchiha fue a plantarle cara y se transaron en un espectacular combate ya que el nivel de ninjutsu que tenían ambos era impresionante. Aún así en todo momento Naruto intentó hacer entrar en razón a su antiguo compañero. Sakura también intervino para tratar de hacer razonar a Sasuke hasta que juntos lograron hacerlo reflexionar. Fue en ese momento que un enojadísimo Kabuto apareció recriminando a Sasuke por quitarle su lugar junto a Orochimaru y se tranzó en un combate con él, pero al ver que no podía ganar Kabuto atacó a Sakura y tal como supuso, Sasuke la cubrió con su cuerpo recibiendo una herida mortal justo en el momento que Naruto lograba eliminar a Kabuto_.

_Sakura lloró la muerte de Sasuke mientras que Naruto tuvo que guardarse sus lágrimas y dolor ya que lo necesitaban con urgencia. Muy a su pesar dejó a Sakura con algunas palabras de consuelo y se fue hasta donde se desarrollaba la batalla principal._

_Orochimaru había logrado dejar fuera de combate a Jiraiya, y Tsunade apenas podía contenerlo. Fue en ese momento que Orochimaru usó un jutsu con el que creció hasta alcanzar casi 40 metros de alto y aumentando su poder a niveles monstruosos._

_Tsunade y los ninjas que peleaban junto con ella fueron fácilmente derrotados por Orochimaru con una descarga de chakra que consumió todo a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie que pudiera hacerle frente, su poder estaba en otro nivel._

_Jiraiya, que estaba sentado recargando la espalda contra una muralla sujetó a Naruto por el pantalón antes de que este pudiera avanzar._

_-- Erosennin, te dije que no te movieras -- le reclamó el rubio y volvió a sujetar la compresa sobre la herida que su maestro tenía en él estomago._

_-- Naruto... ¿qué... pretendes hacer? -- logró decir Jiraiya con mucho esfuerzo._

_-- Acabar con esto de una vez._

_-- ¿Usarás... ese jutsu?_

_-- No tengo opción... pero no te preocupes, tengo 10 minutos antes de que el contra-sello se active, puedo acabar con el cara de serpiente antes de eso._

_-- Naruto...si el... contra-sello se activa...tu..._

_-- No te preocupes Erosennin, no pienso morir hasta convertirme en Hokage -- le respondió con una sonrisa._

_Jiraiya tosió votando una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca._

_-- Erosennin, resiste, Tsunade-Obachan te curará y..._

_Naruto se detuvo al sentir la mano del hombre en su hombro, pese al intenso dolor Jiraiya sonreía con orgullo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por su mejillas._

_-- ¿Erosennin? -- preguntó Naruto confundido._

_-- Naruto... estoy seguro que tu... serás el más grande... de todos los Hokages... y quiero que sepas ... que estoy orgulloso... de haber sido... tu maestro._

_Lugo de esas palabras el hombre cerró lentamente los ojos mientras su mano caía sin vida del hombro del rubio._

_Naruto apretó los dientes conteniendo las ganas de gritar mientras que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Jiraiya, su maestro, había muerto. _

_Luego de unos segundos Naruto se levantó observando el cuerpo de su maestro con la vista nublada por las lágrimas._

_-- Pagará por esto... te lo prometo Erosennin... no, te lo prometo... Jiraiya-Sama._

_Hizo una reverencia ante el cuerpo de su maestro y corrió en dirección a Orochimaru. Por el camino encontró a Shizune ayudando a una lastimada Tsunade a ponerse de pie. _

_-- ¡Tsunade-Obachan!_

_-- Ya te dije que... no me digas Obachan -- le reclamó la mujer pese a su dolor._

_-- ¿Cómo estas?. ¿Es algo grave? -- preguntó preocupado el rubio._

_-- Descuida, estaré bien, el que me preocupa es Jiraiya, se veía muy mal -- le dijo la mujer ya de pie apoyada en Shizune._

_-- ... Jiraiya, él... murió._

_Tsunade y Shizune observaron sorprendidas al joven ninja que estaba con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultado sus lágrimas._

_-- ...Jiraiya -- fue todo lo que pudo decir Tsunade mientras las lagrimas escapaban de su ojos sin poder contenerlas._

_La mujer observó a Naruto con profunda tristeza, sabía que el chico era el más afectado por la muerte de Jiraiya ya que el viejo ninja había sido más que un maestro para él, había sido el padre que nunca tuvo._

_Tsunade miró hacia un lado y vio al ahora gigantesco Orochimaru adentrándose en la villa destruyendo todo a su paso. Frunció el seño, era hora de terminar con eso._

_-- Orochimaru pagará por esto Naruto, te lo aseguro. Shizune, reúne a todos los que aún puedan pelear y... _

_-- ¡Es mío! -- dijo Naruto con una frialdad que le heló la sangre a la mujer -- Orichimaru, es mío._

_Cuando levantó la vista ambas mujeres pudieron ver que los ojos de Naruto se habían teñido con un ligero tinte rojo mientras que su rostro denotaba una determinación y frialdad nunca antes vista._

_-- ¿Naruto? -- preguntó la Hokage._

_-- Que nadie se meta... Orochimaru, es mío._

_Luego de decir eso Naruto se fue saltando por los techos de la destruida ciudad hasta donde estaba Orochimaru. Tsunade y Shizune estaban de una pieza, ese no era el Naruto que conocían._

_-- Shizune, reúne a todos los que puedan pelear y prepárense para atacar a Orochimaru._

_-- ¿Qué hay con Naruto-Kun? _

_-- Yo me encargo de eso, ahora ve y haz lo que te dije._

_La mujer no esperó respuesta y salió inmediatamente a la siga de Naruto. El chico estaba muy inestable por la muerte de Jiraiya y eso podría causar que el sello de Kyuubi terminara rompiéndose, si eso ocurría, sería el fin de Konoha. _

_Mientras, Orochimaru seguía destruyendo y matando todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pero su avance fue detenido por un oportuno jutsu de agua._

_-- ¡SUITON DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!_

_Un enorme torrente de agua le corta el paso a Orochimaru que pese a su actual estatura se vio forzado a retroceder para no ser arrastrado por el agua._

_-- ¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme? -- gritó furioso Orochimaru._

_-- ¡YO, UZUMAKI NARUTO, EL PROXIMO HOKAGE DE KONOHA!_

_Orochimaru mira sorprendido al ninja que esta de pie sobre el techo de un edificio mirándolo desafiante._

_-- Jajajaja, así que el niño-Kyuubi vino para detenerme, jajajaja. _

_-- Tu... mataste a mi maestro Jiraiya... y prometí sobre su cadáver que acabaría contigo -- dijo con furia Naruto._

_-- Jajajaja, así que ese viejo degenerado se fue a hacerle compañía a Sandaime jajaja, me alegra saberlo, pero dime niño-Kyuubi¿realmente crees poder cumplir esa promesa que le hiciste a tu difunto maestro?_

_-- Por supuesto. No voy a retractarme de mis palabras, esa es mi manera de ser ninja -- le respondió Naruto._

_Orochimaru frunció el seño ante esa respuesta. _

_-- Si tanto deseas morir niño-Kyuubi, entonces que así sea._

_-- El único que morirá aquí serás tu, Orochimaru._

_Después de decir estas palabras Naruto comenzó a formar sellos con la manos. Orochimaru se extraño al no poder reconocer que jutsu pretendía usar el rubio ya qué el orden de los sellos no correspondía con ningún jutsu conocido._

_Naruto terminó los sellos y abrió lo ojos._

_-- **¡KITZUNE AKUMA NO JUTSU!**_

_Naruto fue rodeado por una enorme cantidad de chakra de color rojo que empezó a girar velozmente alrededor de él mientras su cuerpo empezó a transformarse y crecer. Sus manos se convirtieron en garras al igual que sus pies, su cara se alargó mientras que sus dientes se trasformaban en poderosos colmillos, sus orejas crecieron en punta mientras todo su cuerpo era cubierto por pelo de color rojo a la vez que le crecían nueve colas que meneaba salvajemente de un lado a otro._

_-- Esto... no es posible -- logró decir Orochimaru mientras veía entre sorprendido y horrorizado a Naruto ahora transformado en Kyuubi, el legendario zorro demonio de nueve colas._

_Cuando Shizune y un gran grupo de ninjas alcanzaron a Tsunade en la azotea de un edificio quedaron tan sorprendidos y asustados como Orochimaru, ante ellos estaba la peor de todas sus pesadillas._

_-- Esto no puede estar pasando -- dijo un ninja cayendo de rodillas._

_-- Debimos matarlo cuando tuvimos la oportunidad -- dijo otro_.

_Tsunade frunció el seño al escuchar esos comentarios. Kakashi, que era uno de los ninjas que habían llegado con Shizune se acercó hasta la Hokage._

_-- Hogake-Sama... esto quiere decir que el sello..._

_-- No, el sello de Kyuubi no está roto, aunque no lo parezca, es Naruto._

_Todos los ninjas miraron sorprendidos a la Hokage por esa afirmación._

_-- Pero Hokage-Sama... ¿Es que no esta viendo?. Es Kyuubi, el zorro demonio esta libre. ¿Es que no siente su chakra? -- le reclamó uno de los ninjas._

_-- Es verdad Hokage-Sama. Yo pelee contra Kyuubi cuando atacó Konoha hace años, jamás en mi vida podría olvidar ese monstruoso y diabólico chakra... es él, es Kyuubi -- le dijo desesperado otro ninja._

_-- ¡SILENCIO! -- demandó la mujer -- Kyuubi no ha sido liberado, lo que ven es obra de un jutsu que creo Naruto._

_-- ¿UN JUTSU? -- preguntaron todos._

_-- Si, un jutsu... Kitzune Akuma no Jutsu._

_Naruto avanzó lentamente ante un sorprendido Orochimaru que no pudo evitar retroceder al sentir el monstruoso chakra y la sed de sangre que emanaban del enorme zorro de nueve colas._

_"Ese maldito mocoso liberó el sello de Kyuubi para poder vencerme. Está más loco que yo" pensó desesperado Orochimaru ya que sabía que no era rival para el zorro demonio._

_-- PARECE QUE PERDISTE TU CONFIANZA, OROCHIMARU -- le dijo el zorro con una potente y profunda voz que le heló la sangre a todos los que la escucharon._

_-- Tu... tu... espera, yo no estoy en tu contra, quiero destruir Konoha al igual que tu... mira toda la destrucción y muerte que causé... puedes unirte a mi y vengarte de esta maldita..._

_-- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ERES MAS TONTO DE LO QUE PENSE CARA DE SERPIENTE._

_--¿Qué?_

_-- YA TE DIJE QUE YO SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE. ¿ACASO UN HOKAGE DESTRUIRIA LA VILLA Y LA GENTE QUE SE SUPONE DEBE PROTEGER?_

_Tanto Orochimaru como todos los ninjas que se habían reunido alrededor para observar aterrados como Kyuubi había regresado quedaron congelados al oír esas palabras. Tsunade solo sonrío._

_-- No puede ser. ¿Tu eres...?_

_-- UZUMAKI NARUTO, EL NINJA DE KONOHA QUE TE VA A PATEAR EL TRASERO, OROCHIMARU. _

_Luego de decir eso Naruto saltó sobre Orochimaru y de un fuerte empujón lo lanzó cientos de metros hacia atrás acercándolo a la ahora derribada muralla que rodeaba Konoha._

_-- ¿Qué significa esto Hokage-Sama?. ¿Qué es el Kitzune Akuma no Jutsu? -- preguntó Kakashi sin quitar las vista de la pelea que sostenía Naruto con Orochimaru._

_-- Jiraiya me contó que después de pelear con Gaara, Naruto empezó a buscar la forma de liberar todo el poder Kyuubi sin perder el control, tal como lo hizo Gaara al tomar la forma de Shukaku. Después de dos años de trabajo logró completar el Kitzune Akuma no Jutsu. Este jutsu duerme la conciencia de Kyuubi y luego remueve parcialmente el sello que lo contiene para liberar todo su poder y tomar su forma para pelear._

_-- Impresionante... ¿cómo es que él pudo idear semejante jutsu? -- preguntó Kakashi._

_-- Ya conoces a Naruto... pero ese jutsu... vamos, no podemos quedarnos mirando, tenemos que cuidar que Naruto no exceda su tiempo límite._

_Después de decir eso la mujer comenzó a saltar por sobre los edificios en dirección a la pelea._

_-- ¿Qué es eso de tiempo limite? -- preguntó Kakashi alcanzando a la Hokage._

_-- Naruto solo puede mantener el jutsu por diez minutos, luego de ese tiempo, Kyuubi despertara. _

_-- Ese tonto, no debió usar semejante jutsu sabiendo el riesgo que conlleva -- se quejó Kakashi._

_-- Por eso creo un contra-sello... antes de que Kyuubi se despierte este contra-sello se activará y... matará Naruto._

_-- ¿Lo matará? -- preguntó Shizune._

_-- Es... un seguro, para retener a Kyuubi -- dijo la mujer y se detuvo sobre un edificio que milagrosamente seguía en pie._

_Los demás ninjas también llegaron ahí y otros que se habían ido reagrupando también acudieron a presenciar la batalla, entre ellos los amigos de Naruto. _

_-- ¿ESE ZORRO ES NARUTO? -- preguntó un histérico Kiba._

_-- Se lo acabo de escuchar a la Hokage -- dijo Shikamaru -- Kyuubi, el zorro demonio que atacó Konoha hace años está sellado dentro del cuerpo de Naruto y ahora él a tomado su forma y su poder por medio de un jutsu._

_-- Increíble -- dijo Chouji._

_-- Ahora entiendo de donde provenía ese tremendo poder que liberó cuando lo enfrenté en el examen de chuunin -- dijo Neji._

_Mientras los ninjas de Konoha se reagrupaban Orochimaru estaba perdiendo la calma, había luchado con todas su fuerzas y realizando cuanto jutsu le se ocurría, pero nada surtía efecto, cualquiera fuera el jutsu que usara, este se desintegraba antes de tocar a Naruto por efecto del monstruoso chakra que lo rodeaba._

_Naruto por el contrario disfrutar cada segundo de la pelea haciendo sufrir a Orochimaru para devolverle un poco de todo el dolor que había causado y en vez de usar jutsus para atacarlo se decidió por usar las garras de Kyuubi. Luego de unos minutos de lucha la ropa de Orochimaru estaba hecha jirones, además de llenarlo de rasguños por todo el cuerpo, algunos realmente profundos y que sangraban profusamente._

_La perdida de sangre comenzó a hacer efecto y la vista de Orochimaru se nubló por momentos causando que este bajara la guardia un par de segundos. Naruto vio la abertura y atacó. Solo le bastó un coletazo de una de sus nueve colas para que uno de los brazos de Orochimaru saliera volando y se desintegrara antes de tocar tierra._

_Orochimaru gritó de dolor y sujetó su muñón con su ahora única mano y miró con odio al enorme zorro rojo que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlesca mientras se alistaba para rematarlo. En ese momento Orochimaru supo que estaba perdido, era imposible ganarle a ese niño-Kyuubi en su actual condición, pero si iba a morir, no lo haría solo._

_Naruto se congeló al ver como Orochimaru comenzaba a formar sellos con una mano, eso era algo que nunca antes había visto._

_-- Conozco ese jutsu -- dijo Asuma que era sujetado por Kurenai ya que su estado no era el de los mejores -- Piensa autodestruirse._

_Todos los que estaban cerca sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar al jounin y pese a la distancia cierto ninja de cabello amarillo también pudo escucharlo gracias a sus ahora sensibles oídos de zorro._

_-- ¡NO LO HARA! -- gritó Naruto con la aterradora voz de Kyuubi causando que los más débiles y algunos de los que habían peleado con el zorro demonio hace años se desmayaran del terror al ver la cara de furia que mostró al decir esas palabras._

_Naruto corrió hacia Orochimaru y antes de llegar a él le lanzo un jutsu de fuego._

_-- ¡KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! -- gritó el zorro y abrió el hocico lanzando una tremenda bocanada de fuego que incineró todo lo que estaba a su paso y envolvió a Orochimnaru en llamas, pero aún así este logró completar su jutsu._

_-- ¡TODOS MORIRAN, MORIRAN CONMIGO, JAJAJAJAJA! -- gritó Orochimaru consumiéndose por las llamas mientras su chakra se acumulada y su cuerpo se inflaba como un globo listo para estallar en cualquier momento._

_-- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! -- gritó Naruto. De un mordisco sujetó a Orochimaru y corrió con él fuera de Konoha lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían._

_Orochimaru gritaba desesperado pugnando por liberarse ya que ese jutsu no podía cancelarlo, pero el agarre de Naruto era demasiado poderoso como para soltarse._

_En el último momento ambos contendientes pudieron verse a los ojos, Orochimaru con un odio infinito y Naruto con una determinación inquebrantable._

_La explosión fue monstruosa. Iluminó por completo la noche en el país del fuego y remeció todo en kilómetros a la redonda mientras que lenguas de fuego salían despedidas en todas direcciones consumiendo todo a su paso._

_En Konoha todos salieron volando producto de onda de choque que terminó por derribar todas las construcciones que estaban en mal estado. Algunos ninjas también encontraron la muerte al ser alcanzados por estas lenguas de fuego pero la mayoría de ellos lograron cubrirse a tiempo._

_Una vez pasado el remezón todos salieron de sus escondites para encontrarse con un panorama caótico. La muralla que protegía Konoha salvó a la aldea de una destrucción total, pero la entrada principal era otra cosa. Literalmente todo había sido arrasado, casas, edificios, parques, árboles, todo había desaparecido, lo único que quedaba eran enormes llamas que consumían los restos y por lo que se apreciaba también consumían el bosque que circundaba la aldea ninja. A simple vista la destrucción era total en un 40 de Konoha._

_Todos se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir. ¿Habían ganado?. Esa era la pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a realizar, de pronto el suelo comenzó a retumbar, eran temblores de impacto causados por poderosas pisadas que se dirigían directo a la entrada de Konoha. De entre las enormes llamas se pudo divisar una enorme silueta que finalmente se hizo visible. La respuesta a la pregunta había sido respondida, habían ganado, y el ninja que había salvado a Konoha regresaba para dar testimonio de ello, solo que no fue recibido con vítores y aplausos, por el contrario, fue recibido con miradas de sorpresa y terror._

_La imponente figura de Kyuubi caminaba lentamente entre las enormes llamas mientras movía sus nueve colas de un lado a otro. El fuego parecía no molestarle, por el contrario, le daba una aire salvaje y demoníaco que nunca antes habían visto. Algunos corrieron asustados, otros se desmayaron por el miedo, otros no se podían mover reviviendo en su mente el ataque que Konoha recibió hace años por el zorro demonio y otros, los más jóvenes, habiendo conocido la verdad durante esta batalla, miraban impactados al monstruo que habitaba dentro de Naruto, solo que el monstruo no los atacó, por el contrario, les sonrió._

_-- SE TERMINO...ACABE CON EL -- dijo con una sonrisa y una enorme cantidad de chakra de color rojo lo envolvió girando alrededor de él. Cuando desapareció, el Kyuubi ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto con su cuerpo real, respirando aceleradamente y manteniéndose dificultosamente en pie._

_Naruto dejó de sonreír y miró extrañado a los ninjas que estaban ante él. Había salvado la aldea de Orochimaru, ya no había peligro, entonces. ¿Por que estaban tan asustados?_

_-- ¿Qué... pasa? -- preguntó con dificultad por causa del cansancio -- Orochimaru... esta muerto, ganamos la batalla... ¿Cuál es el problema? -- trató de avanzar pero el esfuerzo al que sometió su cuerpo al realizar el Kitzune Akuma no Jutsu le pasó la cuenta y cayó de bruces al suelo sin poder levantarse._

_-- ¡Es un monstruo! -- gritó uno._

_Naruto abrió los ojos con pánico, eso ya había pasado antes._

**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

-- ¡YYYAAAAAAAAAAGGGH! -- gritó Naruto con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor. La Katana de un ANBU se le había clavado en un costado.

Una lluvia de kunais y shurikens cayó sobre él y a duras penas pudo protegerse la cara. Al apartar los brazos Naruto estaba tan aturdido por el dolor que lo veía todo en cámara lenta. La gente gritando, lanzándole cosas, escupiéndolo y uno que otro que se envalentonaba lo suficiente para adelantarse y patearlo, vio también a sus amigos y ninguno de ellos hacía nada por impedir lo que pasaba, fue entonces que vio a un ninja enorme que avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y comenzó a realizar los sellos para un jutsu de fuego... cerró los ojos.

-- ¡Katón Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Al abrir los ojos vio que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el fuego, intentó ponerse de pie pero solo logró quedar de rodillas, levantó las manos frente a su rostro y pudo ver como las llamas churrascaban y consumían su piel, no supo como pero por alguna razón no sentía dolor. Al levantar la vista y ver la multitud todos estaban gritándole insultos y otros saltaban de alegría al ver como se quemaba vivo, pero había algo que esas personas tenían por igual, una mirada de odio y desprecio hacia él. Fue ahí que Uzumaki Naruto comprendió que su sueño jamás se cumpliría, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, esa gente jamás lo aceptaría como Hokage... su sueño había muerto.

Naruto lanzó un desgarrador grito de angustia y dolor, pero no de dolor físico, su dolor provenía de su corazón destrozado por la misma gente que él deseaba proteger.

Tsunade se abrió paso a empujones hasta llegar a Naruto y lo que vio le heló la sangre. El rubio estaba envuelto en llamas con el cuerpo lleno de Shurikens, Kunias y una Katana atravesando su costado. Estaba de rodillas gritando desesperado mirando al cielo como pidiendo una explicación. De pronto una columna de chakra rojo lo envolvió girando alrededor de él. Los shurikens y kunais salieron de su cuerpo al igual que la katana cayendo a sus pies y luego la columna de chakra desapareció dejando a un irreconocible y horrorosamente quemado Naruto de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos cayendo sin vida aun costado.

-- ¡NARUTO! -- gritó la Hokage y corrió hasta él seguida de Shizune.

El chico no respondía, la única señal que daba de vida era el temblor de su cuerpo. Naruto estaba tan quemado que Tsunade no sabía ni como tomarlo para no causarle mas daño. Finalmente se armó de valor y lo tomó en brazos ante la mirada de todos lo presentes que solo deseaban rematarlo.

-- ¡Mataré a cualquiera que intente otra cosa contra este chico! -- dijo la mujer con tal intensidad y furia en su voz que hizo retroceder a todos y le abrieron paso sin poner resistencia cuando ella se encaminó al hospital con Naruto en brazos.

Naruto estuvo inconsciente por una semana con su cuerpo totalmente quemado. Nadie antes había sobrevivido a esa clase y extensión de quemaduras, solo el inmenso poder de Kyuubi había permitido mantener con vida a Naruto e increíblemente ya mostraba signos de comenzar a recuperarse, pero sería una recuperación larga y dolorosa.

Al abrir los ojos Naruto se encontró con un entorno desconocido, estaba recostado en una cama en una habitación que no era la suya, intentó moverse y el dolor lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, un dolor insoportable, pero se obligó a no gritar. El dolor le había hecho recordar lo que había pasado, como había peleado por Konoha y como después la misma gente que había protegido se volvía en su contra para matarlo.

Por la ventana de su habitación pudo ver las caras de los Hokages iluminadas por las luz de la luna y sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al recordar que lo había perdido todo, su hogar, sus amigos... su sueño. Un sueño que lo había acompañado desde su más tierna infancia, un sueño por el que había luchado día a día, un sueños que había muerto el día que le prendieron fuego para matarlo.

Una rebelde lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos pero fue rápidamente atrapada por las vendas que cubrían su quemado rostro. ¿Qué sería de él de ahora en adelante¿Qué puede hacer un persona que lo ha perdido todo y ya no tiene nada por qué vivir?

-- No quiero entrar -- escuchó decir a una enfermera al otro lado de la puerta.

-- No hay alternativa, fue una orden de Hokage-Sama -- le dijo otra.

-- No la entiendo¿por qué tenemos que atender a ese maldito monstruo?

-- Yo tampoco estoy contenta de tener que atender a ese niño-Kyuubi pero si no lo hacemos nos meteremos en problemas.

-- Entonces atiéndelo tu.

-- Es tu turno amiga, atiéndelo tu.

-- Mierda, esta me las pagas...maldito Kyuubi.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, cada palabra de esas enfermeras fueron como un Kunai clavándose en su espalda, había tal desprecio en sus palabras que se sintió mareado. La enfermera entró al cuarto sin darse cuenta que Naruto estaba despierto.

-- Maldito Kyuubi, ojalá y te hubieras muerto monstruo del demonio -- murmuró con desprecio acercándose de mala gana a chequear el estado de Naruto.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mente de Naruto fue inundada de recuerdos. Recuerdos de todas las veces que fue insultado, humillado y golpeado y por sobre todo, las veces que intentaron asesinarlo cuando era pequeño. Pudo recordar claramente las miradas de desprecio de la gente, la misma mirada de desprecio que tenía la enfermera que se suponía debía cuidarlo.

"¿Qué puede hacer una persona que lo ha perdido todo y ya no tiene nada por qué vivir?"

"Buscar un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante"

"¿Qué motivo podría ser ese si ya lo has perdido todo?"

"El único que queda...LA VENGANZA"

La enfermera dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos azules la miraban con intensidad. Intentó gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una mano vendada la sujetó firmemente por el cuello impidiendo que el grito saliera de su garganta. La mujer vio con terror como esos ojos azules se teñían lentamente hasta quedar completamente rojos.

Tsunade se paró en la puerta de la habitación y quedó impactada al ver su interior. Las paredes y ventanas estaban manchadas con sangre y los restos de la desafortunada enfermera estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas pero logró controlar las nauseas. Dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación cuidando de no tocar ni pisar nada. Todo era terriblemente irreal, como sacado de una novela de terror, no podía concebir como Naruto sería capaz de semejante atrocidad, el chico alegre y escandaloso que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage jamás podría hacer algo semejante... entonces lo vio.

Tsunade sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y que su vista se nublaba por causa de las lágrimas. Ahí, sobre una silla junto a la cama estaba el protector frontal con el símbolo de Konoha y el collar que ella le había dado a Naruto años atrás al perder una apuesta con él, un collar con un gran significado para ellos.

La mujer tomó el protector y el collar y los apretó con fuerza contra su pecho cayendo de rodillas al suelo llorando amargamente ante la mirada sorprendida de los pocos presentes. Lo que ocurrió en esa habitación no había sido solo un asesinato, había sido un mensaje, un mensaje para Tsunade y para toda Konoha.

Con la muerte de esa mujer se había marcado el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. El Naruto alegre y escandaloso que todos conocían había muerto en esa habitación y había nacido uno nuevo, uno con un sueño muy distinto al de su predecesor, un Naruto que no se detendría por nada hasta lograr lo su objetivo.

-- Perdóname Naruto... perdóname por no llegar a tiempo -- logró decir Tsunade entre las lagrimas y el llanto.

Shizune y dos ANBU fueron los únicos testigos del llanto desgarrador de la mujer, una mujer que lloraba por la muerte de quien había llegado a querer como un hijo, una mujer que lloraba también por no haber podido evitar en nacimiento de un ser con el corazón envenenado por el odio y el dolor.

Un joven estaba parado en lo más alto de la ladera de piedra donde estaban esculpidas las caras de los Hokages observando la destruida Konoha. Estaba cubierto con una larga capa con una capucha que mantenía sobre su cabeza, aún así se podía ver que su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas y que poseía unos fríos y penetrantes ojos de color rojo. Desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido y nadie notó su presencia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El presente...

Naruto observaba la entrada de Konoha escondido entre el follaje de un árbol. Con un movimiento de su mano dos grupos de separaron y fueron en direcciones opuestas para tomar la posición que les correspondía. Aún faltaba casi una hora para el momento que había dispuesto para comenzar el ataque así que se dedicó a observar los alrededores con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

Todo estaba casi tal como lo recordaba, el bosque se había recuperado por completo y la muralla que protegía a Konoha se veía más imponente y resistente que la anterior, pero aún así caería sin problemas ante el avance de su ejercito. No pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido luego que dejó Konoha.

Luego de dejar la aldea pasó cerca de un año recuperándose de las quemaduras y heridas. Como era buscado por los ANBU al convertirse en un criminal tuvo que vivir escondido en cuevas y alimentándose de cualquier cosa. Fue un año muy duro y con cada día que pasaba su odio y resentimiento crecía como la espuma reafirmando cada día su decisión de destruir Konoha.

Sabía que no sería una empresa fácil, él mejor que nadie conocía la fortaleza y el poder de los ninjas de Konoha. Si quería destruir Konoha necesitaría un ejercito poderoso y bien preparado, eso tomaría tiempo, además necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Sabía que si entrenaba por su cuenta no lograría progresar como requería, necesitaba un maestro, pero ¿dónde encontrar un maestro que lo instruyera para poder consumar una venganza? Al momento de formularse la pregunta supo la respuesta...Kyuubi.

Luego de una larga conversación con el demonio que vivía dentro de él, este accedió a entrenarlo a cambio de dejarlo participar en la destrucción de Konoha. Naruto accedió y prometió modificar el Kitzune Akuma no Jutsu para permitirle a Kyuubi participar en la batalla, luego de lo cual regresaría a su prisión. Naruto no era como Sasuke que estuvo dispuesto a darle su cuerpo a Orochimaru, el quería vivir para saborear su venganza.

Una vez que estuvo recuperado dejó el país del Fuego y se estableció en el país del Rayo donde luego de poco tiempo se hizo líder de un grupo de ninjas renegados. Un año después se había apropiado por completo del negocio de la droga en base a asesinatos, amenazas y extorsiones. Los grupos mafiosos que se negaron a someterse fueron totalmente exterminados, sus cuerpos mutilados y empalados en plazas públicas como ejemplo para los demás. El nombre de la organización "Shadow" fue rápidamente conocido y temido por todos los países vecinos, de su líder solo se sabía que era un hombre cruel y despiadado que se hacía llamar "Dark" y los pocos que lo habían visto aseguraban que poseía unos amenazantes ojos rojos.

Cuando Naruto comenzó a expandir su imperio a los países del Agua y Tierra los mafiosos locales contrataron ejércitos de ninjas para defenderse. Fue una guerra corta, pero sangrienta, finalmente la Organización Shadow se apoderó de todo, controlando drogas, juego, apuestas, prostitución, extorsión y cualquier otra actividad rentable. Con el tiempo compró la amistad de jueces, fiscales, policías y políticos, incluso llegó a acuerdos con algunos Señores Feudales para que lo dejaran tranquilo en sus negocios a cambio de respetarles su posición como Señores Feudales, prestarles protección y algunos servicios especiales (Entiéndase crédito ilimitado en los casinos, orgías de sexo y drogas con innumerables prostitutas, lejos de los ojos de la prensa y sus esposas y uno que otro asesinato)

A los países del Fuego y Viento los trató con especial displicencia ya que en ellos estaban las aldeas ninja de Konoha y Arena y como estas tenían una alianza se ayudaban mutuamente, lo que significaba problemas por duplicado, aún así, en poco tiempo había logrado controlar gran parte de los negocios ilegales sin derramar una gota de sangre ya que las mafias locales accedieron inmediatamente a todas sus demandas ya que no querían terminar empalados en alguna plaza. Sabían que contra Shadow era sumisión o muerte, prefirieron lo primero.

Finalmente Naruto se estableció en un gigantesco y lujoso Hotel Casino en el país del Rayo desde donde controlaba su imperio y se preparaba para llevar a cabo su mayor empresa. Se dedicó a preparar su plan maestro y a entrenar con Kyuubi para hacerse más fuerte mientras reclutaba ninjas desde todas partes, la mayoría exiliados y de clase S, cuidando que todos tuvieran un elevadísimo nivel de Ninjutsu.

Con los años formó un impresionante ejercito que era temido hasta por las mismísimas aldeas ninjas desde las cuales muchos ninjas desertaban para buscar con Shadow un mejor porvenir, ya que era sabido que así como era despiadado Dark también sabía retribuir la lealtad de sus hombres, los cuales tenían una excelente situación económica.

Había logrado también su otro objetivo. Uzumaki Naruto había desaparecido sin dejar rastros y el nombre de Dark nunca fue asociado con el de ese ninja de Konoha, sobre todo porque nadie se hubiera imaginado que Naruto llegaría a ser el jefe de la organización criminal más grande, temida y poderosa del mundo.

Los primeros rayos del sol que comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte sacaron a Naruto de sus recuerdos y lo trajeron al presente. La hora había llegado.

Todos los guardias y centinelas que custodiaban los muros cayeron muertos al mismo tiempo, segundos después dos tremendas explosiones desintegraron parte de los muros por donde un enorme contingente de ninjas ingresó destruyendo y matando a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante, fuera hombre, mujer o niño. Estaban acompañados de innumerables Kuchiyoses de todas las especies, entre los que destacaban monos, ranas, serpientes, lagartos y aves.

Los ninjas de Konoha respondieron inmediatamente al ataque deteniendo el avance de esos misterios enemigos ya que el servicio de inteligencia de Konoha no tenía conocimiento de ellos.

El plan de evacuación se puso en marcha y todos lo no combatientes fueron trasladados a los refugios mientras los ninjas se dirigían a la entrada de Konoha para detener a los enemigos.

Fuera de Konoha, Naruto seguía de pie sobre la rama de un árbol observando extasiado como columnas de humo y fuego se levantaban desde distintos sectores. Sus ojos cobraron un rojo aún más intenso dejando ver un odio y crueldad infinitos, su cara se contrajo y esbozó una sonrisa llena de crueldad mientras respiraba aceleradamente excitado por toda esa destrucción y dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada de felicidad causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los ninjas que esperaban por sus ordenes para atacar.

Luego de extenuantes minutos de lucha los ninjas de Konoha creyeron que por fin estaban controlando la situación, justo entonces se produjo otra tremenda explosión que botó las puertas principales por donde entró otro inmenso grupo de ninjas que comenzó a causar cuantiosas bajas en las fuerzas de Konoha y justo detrás de ellos ingresó un ninja de larga cabellera amarilla cargando una katana en la espalda y vestido de negro con diseño de llamas en rojo en brazos y piernas.

El ninja caminaba con arrogancia observando con una sonrisa la batalla que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos flanqueado en todo momento por dos hermosas y letales kunoichis. Varios ninjas intentaron atacarlo pero él no se inmutó, las dos kunoichis que lo acompañaban los mataron antes de que llegaran hasta su señor. Un ninja de cabello gris le prestó atención al sujeto y se dio cuenta de que podía ser el líder. Llamó a dos jounins vestidos de verde para que lo ayudaran. Los tres saltaron para atacarlos pero a medio camino se detuvieron, ese chakra les era conocido, sobre todo para el jounin de cabello gris.

-- No puedes ser... tu eres... ¡NARUTO!

-- ¿Qué dijiste Kakashi? -- dijo sorprendido el otro ninja.

-- Tanto tiempo...Kakashi-Sensei -- le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cínica.

-- ¿Na...Naruto-Kun? -- preguntó el más joven de los jounins sin creerlo aún.

-- Cejotas, Gai-Sensei, también es un placer.

Naruto hizo una señal con una mano causando que Maya y Takako se lanzaran sobre Gai y Lee trabándose en combate quedando Naruto y Kakashi frente a frente. Con un movimiento Naruto salta sobre su antiguo maestro y este a duras penas contiene la katana usando un kunai.

-- Naruto, tu... ¿por qué?. ¿por qué haces esto? -- preguntó Kakashi.

-- ¿Y aún lo preguntas Kakashi-Sensei?

Ambos ninjas se tranzaron en un feroz combate donde ninguno tomaba la ventaja.

-- ¡JURASTE PROTEGER A KONOHA! -- le gritó Kakashi bloqueando un ataque.

-- ¿Y que gané con eso? -- le preguntó con furia Naruto -- Salvé a Konoha de Orochimaru ¿Y como me pagaron?. ¡TRATARON DE MATARME!. Me apedrearon, me clavaron cientos de kunais y shurikens por todo el cuerpo, me atravesaron con una katana, me escupieron, me patearon y luego me quemaron vivo.

Kakashi cae al suelo con un profundo corte en el pecho.

-- Siempre fue los mismo, desde que era niño... desprecio, odio, soledad... ¡ESTA GENTE INTENTO MATARME TANTAS VECES QUE HASTA PERDI LA CUENTA! -- le gritó furioso.

-- No puedes condenarlos a todos por los actos de algunos Naruto.

-- Ya no soy Naruto -- le dijo mirándolo con odio -- Uzumaki Naruto murió hace 10 años el día que lo quemaron vivo.

-- Naruto, tu... ¿qué paso contigo? -- preguntó Kakashi más para si que para Naruto.

Kakashi intentó levantarse pero antes de ponerse de pie los cuerpos de Gai y Lee cayeron frente a él cortados en trozos. Kakashi quedó congelado al ver los restos de su mejor amigo y su discípulo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos Kunoichis viéndolo con una sonrisa y con sus armas ensangrentadas.

-- No eran tan buenos como creían -- dijo Maya limpiando la sangre de su guadaña.

-- En realidad duraron menos de lo que esperábamos -- dijo Takako sacudiendo la sangre de sus katanas.

-- ¡MALDITAS! -- gritó Kakashi saltando con varios shurikens en las manos para atacarlas pero fue atravesado por la guadaña de Maya, solo que no era Kakashi, era un tronco.

-- ¿Un reemplazo? -- preguntó para sí Maya, pero Kakashi ya estaba detrás de ella.

-- ¡A un lado Maya! -- gritó Takako saltando sobre Kakashi pero solo consiguió cortar en dos otro tronco.

Kakashi apareció detrás de las dos, listo para eliminarlas pero recibió un fuerte golpe. El ataque había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera supo que o como lo golpeó. Al tratar de levantarse descubrió que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y que tenía el filo de una guadaña y una katana en el cuello. Al levantar la vista vio a Naruto con su katana desenvainada chorreando de sangre, su sangre.

-- No puede ser -- dijo sujetándose el muñón.

-- No eres el único que sabe usar Kagebunshin, Kakashi-Sensei -- le dijo Naruto con burla.

En ese momento Kakashi se percató que sus tres replicas estaban siendo contenidas por seis replicas de Naruto. Luego de desintegrar sus replicas las seis replicas Narutos desaparecieron.

-- Quería ser Hokage más que nada en el mundo, pero esta gente, la gente por la que luché, la gente por la que arriesgué mi vida en más de una ocasión, nunca quiso entenderlo, nunca quiso aceptarme, siempre fui el niño-Kyuubi para ellos, no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cuanto tratara, nada cambiaría, eso lo comprendí ese día que me quemaron vivo.

-- Naruto... tu... -- lo que fuera que Kakashi pensaba decir murió en su garganta al ver los ojos de Naruto, ojos de un intenso color rojo, ojos que mostraban un odio tan grande que lo hicieron sentir terror por primera vez en su vida.

-- ¡ESTE ES EL DESEO KONOHA! -- gritó Naruto con furia mirando a Kakashi -- ¡USTEDES QUIEREN QUE SEA KYUUBI, PUES SERÉ KYUUBI Y LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Kakashi miraba con impotencia al monstruo que estaba frente a él, porque ese hombre que estaba gritando su odio por Konoha a los cuatro vientos no era el Naruto que él conocía. Este nuevo Naruto tenía el corazón envenado por el odio y el rencor.

Naruto comenzó a formar sellos con las manos, Kakashi ya había vistos la disposición de esos sellos hace 10 años, sabía lo que venía y sabía también muy a su pesar que era el fin. Con un movimiento de la guadaña la cabeza de Hatake Kakashi rodó por el suelo.

-- **¡KITZUNE AKUMA NO JUTSU!**

Fiel a su promesa Naruto modificó el jutsu y ahora pese a seguir sin poder tomar el control Kyuubi podría ver, oír, oler, saborear y sentir la destrucción de Konoha. Tal como hace 10 años Naruto fue rodeado por una enorme cantidad de chakra de color rojo que empezó a girar velozmente alrededor de él mientras su cuerpo empezó a transformarse y crecer.

Todos los que combatían detuvieron la lucha al sentir ese monstruoso y diabólico chakra y giraron sus cabezas hacía donde provenía solo para ver una enorme columna de chakra desde la cual surgía un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas que empezó a escupir fuego por la boca.

Los ninjas de Shadow supieron al instante que ese era su señor y que la batalla ya estaba ganada, los de Konoha por el contrario vieron realizada la mayor de su pesadillas. Algunos corrieron, otros lloraron y otros se dejaron caer ya sin ninguna esperanza.

Tsunade observaba desde el ventanal de su oficina al enorme zorro avanzar caminando entre las llamas destruyéndolo todo a su paso. La mujer sostenía en sus manos un collar con una hermosa piedra mientras que las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

-- Tsunade-Sama, la evacuación se ha completado, todos los civiles están en los refugios -- dijo Shizune entrando en la oficina -- ¿Tsuande-Sama? -- preguntó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

La Hokage se volteó para responderle y justo entonces todo el lugar fue remecido por una tremenda explosión que botó parte de los muros y reventó el cristal del ventanal.

-- ¿Qué fue eso Shizune? -- preguntó Tsunade levantándose cubierta de cortes por los cristales.

-- No lo sé, pero provino desde donde están... -- Shizune no pudo terminar la frase.

-- ¡Los refugios! -- dijo Tsunade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos antes...

Los ninjas de Shadow habían ingresado por la retaguardia de Konoha pasando completamente desapercibidos usando el sistema de desagüe luego de que unos ninjas expertos en sellos botaran los numerosos sellos de seguridad que resguardaban la entrada de los ductos.

Tal como predijo su señor, los ninjas de Konoha concentraron sus fuerzas en la entrada de la aldea mientras ponían a los civiles en refugios construidos en instalaciones construidas detrás de las caras de los Hokages, razón por la cual cargaban con cientos de kilos de explosivos que fueron discretamente colocados por un comando especialmente adiestrado por su señor Dark para esa función en especifico.

Kysaka observó con asombro el inmenso zorro de nueve colas aparecer entre una columna de chakra. Supo que ese era su señor, supo que era la hora de entra en acción y supo también que la batalla ya estaba ganada. Apretó el gatillo del detonador y la montaña voló en pedazos.

El presente...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ANBU entró corriendo y gritando a la oficina poco después de la explosión.

-- ¡Hokage-Sama, Hokage-Sama!. Los refugios fueron atacados con explosivos y hay cientos de ninjas atacando desde la retaguardia, están por todos lados, no podemos contenerlos.

-- ¿Los civiles? -- preguntó Shizune.

-- La mayoría de los refugios volaron por los aires y el resto están siendo invadidos por los enemigos y no podemos llegar hasta ellos -- le respondió angustiado.

Tsunade bajó la cabeza y caminó tambaleante hasta el destruido ventanal y observó al inmenso zorro que seguía sembrando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Ella en el fondo sabía que ese día llegaría, Naruto se lo había dejado claro el día que se fue. Konoha tenía los días contados y cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de su destino y finalmente hoy había llegado el momento de saldar cuentas, este era el día en que Konoha pagaría lo que había hecho.

-- Tsunade-Sama. ¿Qué hacemos? -- preguntaron Shizune y el ANBU desesperados.

Tsunade seguía mirando por la ventana sin escucharlos, viendo como el gigantesco zorro destruía todo a su paso y como sus tropas eliminaban a todo aquel que se les cruzara por delante. Era un panorama caótico, pero era algo que la propia Konoha se había buscado, porque el formidable enemigo que tenían en frente había sido creado por la misma gente de Konoha, creado con su odio y desprecio sin razón hacía un niño que lo único que deseaba era un poco de cariño y comprensión, un niño que pudo haber sido el más grande de todos los Hokages pero que por culpa de la estupidez de la gente, terminó transformándose en su peor enemigo.

-- El... merece su venganza -- dijo la mujer más para sí que para los otros dos.

-- ¿Qué dijo Tsunade-Sama? -- preguntó incrédula Shizune.

-- ¿Podrías culparlo Shizune?. Después de todo lo que esta gente lo hizo sufrir a lo lago de su vida ¿podrías culpar a Naruto por querer tomar revancha?... por Sandaime que ese chico merece su venganza -- finalizó la mujer y cayó de rodillas sobre los cristales que cubrían el piso llorando amargamente sosteniendo con fuerza el collar contra su pecho, sabía que era el fin, no había nada que hacer.

Shizune y el ANBU estaban tan impactados por las palabras de la Hokage que ninguno vio al ninja hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Tres kunais con sellos explosivos se clavaron justo en medio de la habitación. La explosión fue tremenda y destruyó por completo la habitación matándolos a todos en forma instantánea.

El gigantesco zorro de nueve colas avanzaba por entre las llamas mirando con odio y a la vez con satisfacción toda la destrucción que había causado. Dio un aullido zorruno de alegría y azotó sus colas contra la tierra, y tal como decían las leyendas "La tierra tembló y las montañas cayeron"

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos, aquí esta mi primer fic de Naruto.

La idea para esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver "La Venganza de los Sith" e imaginarme que tendría que ocurrir para que Naruto cayera por el camino del mal.

Descripción de Jutsus:

**_- Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Gran explosión de Agua):_** Crea un torrente de agua gigante el cual se usa contra el enemigo y puede ser letal. (Kakashi lo copió de Zabuza y luego lo usó contra él)

**_- Kitsune Akuma no Jutsu (Técnica del Zorro Demonio):_** Esta técnica aparece en el piloto que dio origen a Naruto y consistía en liberar el poder de Kyuubi a la vez que Naruto tomaba la forma de un zorro de nueve colas. Este jutsu lo adecué un poco para este fic así que no es 100 fiel al que aparece en el piloto.

**_- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Bola de Fuego):_** Hace que expulses una gran cantidad de fuego por la boca (Es una técnica que usa Sasuke)

Otras técnicas: Estas son más conocidas pero las voy a colocar igual.

**_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica del reemplazo o Sustitución):_** Consiste en poner un objeto, persona o animal en el lugar que estas para poder esquivar el ataque del contrario y hacerlo creer por unos instantes que te a dado para luego atacarlo cuando baje la guardia.

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Replicación de Sombra):_** Es parecida a la Bunshin no Jutsu pero en esta técnica los clones son reales así que pueden atacar ya que el chakra del autentico se divide por igual en todos los clones.

Bueno, ya no los sigo aburriendo más. Saludos a todos.


End file.
